The Puerto Rico Cancer Center was awarded a Cancer Center Support Grant in June 1975. the Center has to date been quite successful in attending to the special needs of the Puerto Rican community. It has succeeded in promoting and establishing a broad based multidisciplinary program in cancer research and cancer management. It has focused its attentionon malignancies of high prevalence in the Island, as well as on basic research topics of high local significance, without neglecting the broader aspects of the cancer problem. The objective now is to continue the development of the Cancer Center as an island-wide resource, and to consolidate gains made inthe past three years so as to continue strengthening our activities related to cancer in basic anc clinical research, education and training, services and outreach and community programs. A high priority item is to organize research efforts in the areas of environmental carcinogenesis, epidemiology and biostatistics, health services research and economics and community outreach into structures consonant with the special needs of the Puerto Rican community.